The field of the invention pertains to lights and reflective and refractive surfaces to enhance the effectiveness of lights. In particular, the invention pertains to devices in combination with light emitting diodes to enhance the usefulness of light emitting diodes and other solid-state light emitting devices.
The light from incandescent and flourescent light sources has been focused, collimated or otherwise directed from almost the time such light sources became available. More recently, the advent of light emitting diodes (LED's) and similar illumination devices at very inexpensive cost has permitted the use of a plurality of LED's to substitute for a single incandescent light source. The multiple LED's provide for greatly extended life in motor vehicle applications as well as other applications and, in many applications, provides a very attractive appearance. In other applications, however, a large plurality of LED's is not necessary, and an approach that minimizes the number of LED's would be advantageous.